


Truth or Dare

by jaera



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Bae Jinyoung Is Whipped, Deephwi, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rain, Truth or Dare, deephwi week, drunk Daehwi, jinhwi, jinhwi being cute, just fluff, mentioned chamwink, roommates!jinhwi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 11:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaera/pseuds/jaera
Summary: “I dare you to be mine.”In which Jinyoung has alwaysonlybeen Daehwi's best friend, but a simple game of Truth or Dare brings forth pet names, cuddles and maybe something more.





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> A failed attempt at fluff for DeepHwi week!  
> I want to contribute even if this sucks.  
> Heck, I suck at summaries. Please spare me.  
> I wrote this on a stormy Friday night while sipping on my good ol' friend, green Grape flavored Soju uwu  
> and then I thought maybe it suits the theme for Day 3 or 4, I forgot lol
> 
> Sorry if this is kinda offensive for some since it involves underage drinking and all
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this failed attempt at a short fluffy oneshot 
> 
> xoxo

[Fall in Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mvkUuZ4LzMM) \- Hong Dae Kwang

 

* * *

 

 

“Truth or dare.”

Jinyoung looks at Daehwi, sees the all-knowing smirk on his face and realizes that he might have fallen, yet again, for one of the younger’s traps.

“Dare.”

It was a Friday night. All of the hyungs are currently out for whatever agendas they have – shopping (most likely Jisung, Guanlin, Sungwoon, and Minhyun), gaming (definitely Jihoon and Woojin), and partying (ehemSeongwooDanielandJaehwanehem) – and once all the hyungs are out, that can only mean one thing for both Daehwi and Jinyoung.

Truth or Dare.

It was an innocent suggestion by Daehwi on a normal Friday night when they first started dorming together. Daehwi was bored and he found an empty bottle of Soju lying beside the doorway of the two game addicts (he’s pretty sure, Jihoon only drank ¼ of it and the rest were drank by Woojin since the former is just a weak shit like that) and decided to help them clean it up by using it as a medium to start his and Jinyoung’s little game.

Yet Daehwi isn’t one to be satisfied so easily. At first, it was okay for him with just merely playing the game like that. But later on, Jinyoung starts noticing that the bottles they use began to have meager contents inside it, followed by the realization that he can already down a bottle of Soju – even more than what Jihoon can – and he’s not even legal yet.

Jinyoung doesn’t even know where Daehwi gets his supply. He surmises that his supplier is Woojin since the male is excruciatingly whipped for his game partner slash roommate and would do all means just to acquire high quality information about him. And if there’s any gossip mill in their small, humble dorm, the head and source would most definitely be Lee Daehwi.

Jinyoung doesn’t even know whether to be proud that his _baby_ is powerful like that or be sad that even if Daehwi is indeed the center of the gossip mill, the boy’s real thoughts and feelings still remain unknown to him up to this day.

_And wow, did I actually call him my baby?_

“Ohh, Jinyoungie-hyung asked for a dare this time!” Daehwi claps, his words a bit slurred as he crosses his arms. “Okay, let me think for a moment. Please hold on.”

Jinyoung chuckles as he watches Daehwi pose in deep thought.

Everybody knows that Daehwi had always been smart and cunning. Even as they have been roommates for a long time now, Jinyoung is not an exception and always still gets caught in the traps set up by the younger.

Maybe because he’s just simply dumb.

Or maybe because he’s just a proud member of the whipped teenagers alliance together with Woojin.

Or maybe, just maybe, he’s a little bit of both.

Jinyoung has been proudly pining for his roommate since he first laid his eyes on him and just unconsciously lets the younger get away with anything that he wants – with Jinyoung always ending up choosing truth whenever they play as an example (even his deepest darkest secrets such as him having a puppy crush before on their hyung, Jihoon. Jinyoung was convinced to let out this secret when Daehwi told him that it’ll be a special secret just between them only, and he’s a whipped child who is easily swayed so…)

Then again, Jinyoung thinks there’s no one who can really say no to those beagle like chocolate eyes that can just melt and make anybody’s heart all gooey – especially Jinyoung’s, of course.

“Okay! I’ve decided!” Daehwi gives out a sly grin. “Call Daehi your baby!”

Jinyoung chokes on his shot, the booze almost coming out of his nose in the process causing him to cough badly.

“Hyung, are you okay?!” Daehwi shrieks, hands scampering around in panic, but Jinyoung is quick to push him back down on his place.

Daehwi may be smart, but Jinyoung prides himself to have a higher alcohol tolerance than him – which he might as well consider as what makes up for his inability to say no to Daehwi’s every request. Not to mention the fact that a drunk Daehwi transforms into a very adorable and cute _Daehi_ (who supplies Jinyoung with various kinds of rainbows and unicorns), Jinyoung, no matter how much humiliation he has received from baring almost all of his secrets to the younger, still enjoys their game very much.

Although he did not expect this kind of attack. Usually, if Jinyoung gets bold and says dare, Daehwi would only ask him to do silly stuff like text Jihoon his undying love for the male (with the message constructed by Daehwi, of course) or spell his name using his butt.

But never like this – this where both his mind and heart’s input is needed for him to succeed.

“W-what?” Jinyoung asks, eyes almost bulging out in surprise. “What was the dare again?”

“I want you to call me, baby Daehi!” Daehwi reiterates, his signature pout making its comeback and giving Jinyoung more reason to acquiesce to the request.

_But it’s not like you didn’t call him baby in your mind earlier…_

_Bae Jinyoung, square the fuck up, will you?_

Jinyoung breathes. “B-baby Daehwi.”

“Yes, Jinyoungie-hyung?” Daehwi giggles, eyes shaped crescent like as he tilts his head cutely to the side.

 _Jesus, my Lord, my God, my savior—_ “T-truth or dare?” – _save me._

“Dar—“ As if his internal mantra was heard, a loud crackle suddenly roars outside, startling both Daehwi and Jinyoung.

The lights immediately turn off after and Jinyoung hears a squeak from across him. “Daehwi?!” he quickly shuffles onto his feet, feeling his surroundings using his hands. He mentally thanks his parents for giving him a good sense of direction and sight for in no time was he able to see the scented candle which Daehwi always uses. As soon as the candle is lit and the room is fairly brightened, he turns to his back and sees a small figure crumpled on the floor.

“Daehwi,” Jinyoung calls out, coming to the boy’s rescue as he kneels beside him. “It’s me, Jinyoungie-hyung.”

“H-hyung?” Daehwi opens his eyes and sees Jinyoung smiling reassuringly at him. “D-Daehi is scared…!” he whimpers, throwing himself onto Jinyoung.

Jinyoung receives him with an ‘oof’, almost falling on his back due to the force of the boy who quickly wraps his arms around Jinyoung’s waist. Jinyoung’s hands automatically go into pet mode as he gently strokes Daehwi’s head. “Let me go call hyung first so they can check with the power supply—“

“No! Don’t leave Daehi!” Daehwi clutches onto him tighter. “Please… just hold me, hyung.”

Jinyoung smiles at Daehwi’s figure for a moment, adoring how tiny the boy looked against him before hoisting him up onto the bed. He follows after a moment of thought, lying down beside Daehwi and tucking them both under the comfy duvet.

They lay down for a while, letting the storm take over the city. The weather forecast for the day only showed a 40% chance of rain, but it’s practically raining cats and dogs outside. Jinyoung supposes that even as he doesn’t message their hyungs, it would be no brainer that they would return sooner than expected.

_The weather forecast is a big fat liar, as usual, after all._

On the contrary, Jinyoung doesn’t mind falling into the lies of the news. Not when it was the reason why he has Daehwi nestled in his arms.

If it was another moment, Jinyoung would’ve already combusted from feeling too much. Daehwi’s actually clinging onto him like how a koala does to a tree and he’s pretty sure his heart is as loud as a boom box by now.

The only sad thing is, Daehwi’s just afraid of thunders and he’s pretty intoxicated; his vulnerability is at its peak.

_Even if it’s with the other hyungs, Daehwi would surely cling onto them._

_Daehwi’s only cuddling with you now because you’re the only one available._

_You are not fucking special, Bae Jinyoung._

“Your heart beat’s going wild, hyung.”

Daehwi speaks after some time and Jinyoung freezes, startled. “I… uh—“

“It’s calming… and Daehi…” Daehwi hums with a smile. “Daehi likes it. I like cuddling with Jinyoungie-hyung the most.”

The storm had already made its presence known during the course of the night. Raindrops keep on ticking loudly by the window sill, but the thunders have fortunately already subsided. Daehwi had finally calmed down, but instead, it was Jinyoung’s turn to be anxious, his heart hammering loudly caused by the unexpected declaration coming from Daehwi.

And it scares him, feeling hopeful of Daehwi’s words, but also anxious in fear that he’s hoping for something that is bound to be nothing.

They had done this several times before, Daehwi clinging onto Jinyoung whenever there’s a thunderstorm. Heck, Daehwi had always been clingy even to their hyungs. He is an individual who lives for skinship. Surely, cuddling with Jinyoung would just be an ordinary thing for him.

But the foolish part of Jinyoung is still whipped and oh so expectant, and believes that this time is different. The uneasiness that Daehwi usually showed isn’t around. Instead of cuddling with the scared and tensed Daehwi, a calm and quite collected _Daehi_ is beside him, face nuzzling his neck and making his skin tingle in delight.

Jinyoung isn’t even sure if this is Daehi beside him since if he remembers correctly, Daehwi only drank two shots and his limit is around 5.

Jinyoung, on the other hand, feels like exploding from the overwhelming exchange of his mind and heart. Backed up with the power of Soju however, despite the growing dizziness in his head, Jinyoung braves himself.

“Is that a truth?” Jinyoung asks, staring right onto the wall as he continuously pet Daehwi’s hair. “I thought you said dare earlier when I asked you.”

Daehwi leans back, stares right onto Jinyoung’s eyes and says, “Perhaps I want to be honest this time.” He grins. “Your turn, truth or dare?”

“Are we seriously continuing this?”

“Why? Are you scared?” Daehwi smirks. “Choose truth too, if you want.”

Jinyoung scoffs, almost in disbelief at how fast the sassy Daehwi has returned.

But Jinyoung is a certified idiot (and a whipped man) so despite himself, he falls for Daehwi’s trap once again.

“No, I choose dare.”

A glint of sparkle flashes briefly in Daehwi’s eyes as Jinyoung recognizes his mistake a tad too late.

“I dare you to kiss me.”

_What._

Jinyoung stills for a second or two, mind doubting his hearing abilities.

But Daehwi doesn’t say another word and Jinyoung gathers that maybe he’s just reading into it too much.

_A kiss… on the forehead. Yes. Of course._

_It’s just a peck on the forehead. Something we’ve done before. What were you even thinking?_

And so he pushes himself, leaning in and placing a kiss on Daehwi’s forehead.

“Oh, I think you got it all wrong.” Daehwi says, countenance left with disappointment as he licks his lips purposely. “I dare you to kiss me… on the _lips._ ”

Jinyoung unconsciously stops breathing and he is left to stare back at two brown murky orbs, willing them to faze and be daunted and take back the words that were said.

But only silence greets him, followed by a smirk that had all of his insides go weak.

“A-are you serious?”

“I didn’t stutter now, did I?”

The light from the candle dreamily masks their room with a soft glow of orange, giving Daehwi’s hair and eyes a warm shade of chocolate, and his cheeks and lips a perfect shade of rose, making him more ethereal than he always is.

Jinyoung questions him, questions how someone so beautiful can exist and be in his arms. Daehwi had always been beautiful. He had always been the one to let go and leave blossoms on his trail. The light to the darkness of Jinyoung’s void. The single flower that blooms after a long season of frost. The glorious arch of rainbow at the end of every downpour.

Jinyoung knows he doesn’t deserve Daehwi, but he is thankful enough for being in his sphere. Grateful that God has allowed him to be Daehwi’s best friend.

But he had always only been that.

 _Only_ his best friend.

And despite being thankful, despite being grateful, Jinyoung still wants more and would do anything just to be more than that.

He doesn’t know where he gets the courage but Jinyoung doesn’t hesitate when he leans in and captures Daehwi’s lips, feeling, sensing and believing that everything is real. He had only seen it through his dreams and fantasies, being able to freely kiss Daehwi like it’s the most natural thing in the world. But seeing and experiencing are two entirely different things and his fantasies would never compare to how much the real thing actually feels.

Every sliver of his body is ablaze, fireworks sparkling the moment he feels Daehwi’s lips on his. Jinyoung’s lips are dry and chapped but Daehwi doesn’t mind and only leans in further, overwhelming him with his soft and warm ones as Jinyoung’s thoughts of both his longing and pining come to an end. The kiss itself is clumsy and far from being perfect. Jinyoung might have even bumped his front teeth onto Daehwi’s, but it was more than enough to have him spiral into ecstasy, flooded and drowned with nothing but pure fondness and affection.

Jinyoung pulls back after what seems like an eternity of bliss and blurts out, “Daehwi, I love you.”

_Jinyoung, what the fuck?_

His eyes shoots up in surprise, the haziness long gone as he blames the alcohol in making his self-control slip. But before he can even properly panic at his sudden and unplanned confession, he feels Daehwi trembling followed by his elated laughter.

“It’s my turn now, Jinyoungie-hyung.” Daehwi says in between his laughter. “Aren’t you going to ask me truth or dare?”

Jinyoung’s face falls almost immediately, not even trying to mask the dejection he feels with how Daehwi had easily brushed off the subject at hand. He opens his mouth to speak, but no words come out, his built up confidence crumbling by just mere simple words from the boy.

“Before you even start thinking ahead and start twisting my words, please calm the fuck down first and listen to me.” Daehwi spats out, huffing in frustration as he looks at Jinyoung’s guilty face. “I’m choosing truth since I want to end this silly little game of ours once and for all.”

Jinyoung’s eyebrows crease in confusion. “What do you mean—“

“I love you, Jinyoung-hyung, ever since the day I first met you.” Daehwi declares, staring right back at a stunned Jinyoung. “I don’t know if that’s possible, but since the first time I saw you, I just know that I want you and only you. The only reason why I started playing this game with you was so I can push you to be honest and just admit that you like me too. I’m not good at this and I’ve never experienced this before so I was hoping that maybe you’re going to take the lead—“

“But we both know that I’m the introvert between us two.”

“Yeah well, I tried,” Daehwi chuckles. “And someone has to at least take the next step, right? We can’t keep on going on circles forever.”

“I’m… I’m sorry, Hwi, for being so… scared.” Jinyoung bites his lips, stopping himself from smiling since there is no one who apologizes and smiles at the same time.

But then again, no one can blame him. His special person just accepted his confession.

Surely, Jinyoung has all the rights to be happy.

“Don’t stop yourself from smiling, you idiot. I love seeing you smile.” Daehwi tells him, swatting away the stray hairs that dangled on Jinyoung’s forehead. “I’m sorry too… for lying.”

Jinyoung raises an eyebrow at him. “Lying about what?”

It’s Daehwi’s turn to bite his lips, cheeks flushing as he confesses, “I don’t really… get drunk with Soju nor am I scared of thunders.” Jinyoung’s face deadpans. “I only acted like I was drunk or scared so I could cuddle with you—“

Jinyoung suddenly grabs Daehwi’s face and peppers it with kisses – from his forehead down to his nose, his cheeks, and lastly, his lips. “I can’t believe… you would lie about that—“ Jinyoung says in between kisses, ignoring the surprised squeaks coming from Daehwi. “—but I’m glad you did.”

Receiving one last long smooch from Jinyoung, Daehwi breathes in heavily, gasping for air. “Aren’t you taking too much advantage of our new setup?”

“Aren’t you forgetting something? It’s my turn now but since you lied, I’ll skip. It’s your turn again, _baby_.” Jinyoung smirks, confidence rising up as he sees Daehwi’s vexed face.

“That’s not fair!”

“You should’ve thought of that the moment you started this whole stunt.” Jinyoung laughs at Daehwi’s angry expression. “Since you lied, I won’t let you choose. I will just give you a dare.”

Daehwi pouts, his cheeks glowing red as he asks, “What is it? Don’t you dare make me do weird things, Bae Jinyoung. I’m too young for this.” He huffs.

Jinyoung just chuckles and cups Daehwi’s face, his expression softening up as he maintains eye contact with his love. “I, Bae Jinyoung, dare you, Lee Daehwi, to officially be my boyfriend.” Jinyoung smiles, resting his forehead against Daehwi’s as he pulls him closer, not allowing any space in between them. “I dare you to be mine.”

Daehwi stops, his big bright eyes shimmering in glee as he beams. He pecks Jinyoung’s nose gently, then proceeds to give him one long chaste and loving kiss, before holding onto him tighter and relishing in the warmth and love of his special person.

“I’m already yours to begin with… so consider it done.”

**Author's Note:**

> UNBETAED!  
> If there are any wrong information I used here, please do let me know!  
> English is not my first language so you will most likely see a LOT of tense and grammar mistakes.  
> Please forgive me for those.  
> If you liked this story, thank you!  
> If you don't, it's fine ^^;;
> 
> Rant and shout at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/MeongJinHwi)  
> I don't bite.


End file.
